christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mesmer Christmas Party 12/7/13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mesmer Christmas Party Wiki. I wanted to create a page where people could go to sign up for particular duties and tell others what they were bringing to the party. This is my first attempt to do a wiki outside of the college regular assignment. Wanda Below is a practice wiki for anyone that didn't see it the first time. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dnL00TdmLY If you make it onto this page, leave a message and your name. ' So here is what we have so far, you may sign up under any catorgory. '''As of 12/2/13, there are 36 people coming. 11 children and 25 adults. ' To make it more like the Video on wikis What we have: ''' What we need. *'Food: ' *'Heather and Josh will be bringing '''Apple Crisp. *'Diana and Chuck': Will bring a dish to pass. *'Joe and Nancy:' Will bring a main dish and a dessert. *'Wanda and Don': Will bring a dish to pass and pumpkin cake *Greg and Family: We are going.Mac and Cheese. *Anita will be bringing meatballs. *Chuck and Nancy will bring lasagna '''Becky,Joey,' kids - coming bringing meatballs and bread or rolls. Jen, Keith 'and kids - coming will bring crockpot /main dish but still undecided) *'Liz and Craig are bring a vegatable tray. *Becky- Cheese ball and Crackers * Table and chair set up and tear down- '''Everyone is helping. '''Decorations(i.e. tablecloths, tree) Linda and Mark': small Christmas tree for the big room and 4 table cloths. '''Diana and Chuc'k: 4 tablecloths and some material for a Christmas ambiance '''Wanda and' Don': 3 tablecloths and some christmas themed decorations. Child entertainment-Par'''ents- bring things to keep your children occuppied. '''Diana says: I still have many of the puzzles I brought last year and will again offer them for an activity for the kids. I might recommend that children that have DS?s bring them and games to share. I think most of the kids have one these days. Wanda says: I will bring the lego that I bring every year if I can find them. I found them! Extension cords, coolers: ''' '''Mark and Linda will bring 2 coolers, 2 extension cords, Coffee Pot & coffee, milk, sugar Joe and Nancy: will supply the coffee/tea/cream/sugar with hot beverage cups. Nancy: noticed the hall had water pitchers so she will fill pitchers with ice water and supply cups. Drinks? Paper plates? Plastic ware? Napkins? Cups? Linda and Mark: napkins, some paper plates, Joe and Nancy: will also supply plastic ware (forks/spoons/knives). Cleanup ''' Everyone '''What has been forgotten? Entertainment Linda and Mark will provide music and audio system. Who is coming: Don and Wanda: Of our family: John maybe. Chris and Emily No. Joe and Nancy Family: John - cannot come... working. Joe is not coming. Ben - coming Becky,Joey, kids - coming bringing meatballs and bread or rolls. Jen, Keith and kids - coming will bring crockpot /main dish but still undecided) Molly - cannot come. Liz and Craig can come. Linda and Mark Diana and Chuck- Tom's family and Carrie are not coming. Heather and Josh are coming Chuck and his family is coming Erin, Sam and family are not coming. Becky and Carrie are coming. Anita is coming with three guests. Norma is coming